I Swear It's You
by ColorLikeWhoa
Summary: Based on Won't Stop by OneRepublic. "Lily's hand slips into James's. James pointedly stares at their entwined fingers, surprised but pleased."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so lately, I've been obsessing over Lily and James fanfics. They're just so cute! Even though they're wayyyyy older than me. And dead by now. But still.**

**So, this is a fanfic for my FAVORITE song (at this moment), Won't Stop by OneRepublic. It's such an amazing song!**

**Okay, so it's more like half a songfic, because I'm only fanficking (I KNOW, that's not a word) half of it. **

**Whatever, just read it.**

* * *

><p>Practicing Transfiguration was a bore with Lily Evans in the room.<p>

Heck, even his best friends, the Marauders, were a bore with Lily Evans in the room.

_Whoa, _he told himself. _Get yourself together! You don't really mean that._

But in reality, he knew that he _did _mean that.

James sighed and ruffled his untidy black hair, and then put his wand down.

_Don't look, don't look! _He chanted to himself. But his eyes and head turned, almost against their will, to the red haired girl sitting just 30 meters away, on a comfy armchair right next to the fireplace.

All his friend's laughter and surroundings were drowned out as he continued to stare at her, and her silky smooth, fiery red hair that she brushed back, frustrated, from her deep, deep emerald eyes. She was reading, as always, but this time, there was a faint smile on her lips as she read the very worn out, dog-eared book in her lap. (James knew what it was- an old Muggle fairy tale. Not that he'd, um, spied on her or something. Nope. Not at all.)

James allowed himself to stare a little longer.

_One Mississippi. Two Mississippi._

Then he blinked and tore his gaze away, adjusting his glasses.

He had to admit, Lily Evans was something. It had been five years (Five. Years.) Since he'd realized his love for her, but she hadn't figured it out yet. She might be top of her class, but she was so slow sometimes.

Though, James had to admit, he did try too hard and rush her a few times. And, he thought, tilting his head slightly, he _was _a little obnoxious. And arrogant. And the occasional toe-rag.

"_Was?" _he could almost hear Lily preaching him in his head. _"You still are!"_

Yes, he had an imaginary Lily voice in his head.

He had it bad.

Sometimes, sometimes, they'd have these rare moments when it almost seemed like Lily was considering not ripping his head off and they'd had a decent conversation or two.

But, those moments were almost immediately replaced by shouting matches in the hallways, attracting more people than one of his and Sirius' pranks.

Ah, love. James smiled wistfully and leaned back on the couch he was currently sitting in. He knew people (mostly his friends) though he was crazy to keep going after Evans, but it certainly paid off to see her, whether smiling at him for some unexpected good deed he'd done, or glaring at him, like she was trying hard not to curse him.

James knew. He was absolutely positive that waiting for her was the right thing to do.

He'd swear on this life, on his _broomstick,_ that Lily Evans was the one.

The one he loved, the one his heart beated for. And it just won't stop.

* * *

><p><strong>These are the lyrics from the song:<strong>

_Now I stared at you_

_From across the room _

_Until both my eyes were faded _

_I was in a rush _

_I was out of luck _

_Now I'm so glad that I waited _

_Well you were almost there _

_Almost mine_

_They say love ain't fair _

_But I'm doing fine...  
><em>

_Cause I swear it's you _

_I swear it's you _

_I swear it's you _

_That I've waited for _

_I swear it's you_

_I swear it's you _

_I swear it's you _

_That my heart beats for _

_And it isn't gonna stop _

_No, it just won't stop_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a bad songfic writer. Don't rub it in.<strong>

**But that song is just so sweet!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Late second chapter.. If you can call it a chapter.**

* * *

><p>Patrolling the hallways is slowly becoming James's favorite thing to do as Head Boy.<p>

Why? The obvious- Lily's Head Girl.

If that isn't a cosmic sign that they should be together, he doesn't know what is.

Even though Lily still despises him, James can't help it to try and change her mind every patrol. As the next one approached, James devises a plan.

* * *

><p>It's Sunday night and James and Lily are currently patrolling the third floor.<p>

Thunder rumbles around them and rain hammers on the windows. The pitch black sky gives way only to sudden flashes of lightening.

James gradually eases Lily, who hates thunderstorms more than she hates James, into a good mood. He makes small talk, trying not to offend her. It takes a great deal of restraint, and even Lily seems to notice after he catches himself going to ruffle his hair for the fiftieth time. (It was a bad habit Lily gets aggravated by.)

"What's up with you, Potter?" she fingers her long red hair as they turn to the next hallway, one lined with wide windows that display a clear view of the spectacular storm outside.

James shrugs. "Just trying to be nice, _Lily._" He purposefully drops use of her surname.

Thunder booms and Lily jumps slightly, hugging herself. "Well, thanks, P-James."

"No problem."

They walk in comfortable silence, listening to the rain battering relentlessly on the roof.

Suddenly, thunder cracks like a thousand wizards apparated simultaneously. Sometime during that terrifying crack, Lily's hand slips into James's.

James pointedly stares at their entwined fingers, surprised but pleased.

Lily blushes and drops his hand like a rock. "Sorry. Got scared."

James grins. That unexpected move breaks all the rules he set up for himself so he wouldn't irritate Lily.

"I suppose now would be the best time to ask you out on a date, eh?"

He braces himself for the inevitable 'no' and rant, but Lily just frowns slightly.

Thunder rattles the windows and Lily clutches James's hand once more. "Don't get used to it," she warned.

James only smiled at her. She was definitely worth waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics that correspond to my words:<strong>

_**Now you were fine by night  
>But when the morning light comes<br>Comfortable as rain on Sunday  
>And I'm a lucky soul<br>That holds your hand so tight  
>Hope you hear this one day<br>Don't fool yourself  
>This is my truth<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
